


Fall Out

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Fall Out

柔顺鲜亮的红色长裙是最不应该出现在牢房的物件，这里阴暗潮湿，血腥味弥漫，撕心裂肺的惨叫与链条的撞击声总是穿透墙壁相和成撒旦的组曲。繁复华丽的暗纹用银线压在领口袖边，蓬松柔软的蕾丝衬裙白的刺眼，外搭的蓝色罩袍在冷光灯映照下泛着浅淡灰暗的色泽。托尼仔细地将那件裙子搭在小臂上，尽量不弄出褶皱，按下密码。

里面实在是另外一番天地，温柔华丽的金粉色墙壁，鎏金雕饰天花板用嵌进复刻的《西斯廷圣母》，造型精致的水晶吊灯将莹泽通透的光线洒满整个房间，壁炉中火苗正旺，中央的欧式大床堆满了藕荷色的松软枕头，他怀有身孕的Omega光裸着身子侧卧在上面，高高隆起的腹部搭了一块纯白狐皮毯子，酣眠入梦。

“她走着，一边倾听颂扬，身上放射着福祉的温和之光，仿佛天上的精灵，化身出现于尘壤。”斯塔克虔诚地亲吻着他圆润可爱的脚趾，轻声念出但丁的赞歌，线条优美的小腿在非战斗状态下肌肉放松愈发显得温柔无害，孕育着生命的胴体也从原先的修长干练变得更加娇美动人，alpha骨节分明的手指抚上了两股间隐秘的，饱满湿润的阴唇，他在两片软肉间玩弄着，刮擦着肿胀的花核，不消片刻早已被连续玩弄数日的红肿阴道口便再度涌出淫液，等待着再度被爱欲的浪潮冲刷。

托尼痴迷地俯下身子，在鼻尖即将要埋进这片温柔乡时不小心压到了裙子，这才想起自己今天的一等一要事，他用上了自己给爱人包装圣诞玫瑰的精心，垂坠感极佳的布料拂过每一寸裸露的肌肤，恰如其分。他压在史蒂夫身上，在华光溢彩间再次抚上omega天赐的俊美面容，炉火的温度把双颊熏蒸出浅淡的粉红色，唇瓣如同饮完樱桃汁一般鲜红饱满，眉宇间咄咄逼人的凌厉气势早就不见踪影，每个毛孔开始渐渐地透出灵动的生机与悲悯的母性。

“仁慈的圣母，我的生命，我的甘饴，我的希望，醒来吧，今天我将以特殊的方式把自己奉献给您的无玷圣心。”托尼双手交握放在胸前，无甚真心地扯了几句祷词，造物主不必扮演人类到如此地步。他俯下身去，先开层叠芳香的裙摆，埋首与丰满的大腿根处，粗糙的胡茬摩擦着娇嫩脆弱的肌肤，常出恶言的嘴唇难耐地吮吸着甜蜜饱胀的阴核，饥渴地吮吸着厚实滋润如蚌肉般细腻的阴唇瓣，舌头搅弄淫水的声音即便透过厚重的布料仍旧在安静的室内回响。

福至心灵。

“唔…….”小圣母刚苏醒的懵懂已经被情欲浸透，原来那个漏洞百出的残次品托尼的白珍珠，贞洁天使，挂在颈间小心珍藏的宝贝已经是他的最新作品。银白色的铬合金已经渗透美人的肌骨，完全服从究极斯塔克的感应。神盾局被他的绝境病毒打击，特工颓败衰老的体态面貌已经无法保护旧金山，他们的总指挥官也只能在恶魔岛的地下室里做个漂亮的洋娃娃生儿育女直到子宫彻底萎缩。坏的事物总会瓦解，大幕拉开，旧金山披上最华美完满的外套上台，像愚蠢可悲的人们展示一个真正的乌托邦。

“混帐……铬合金……松开我……”颤抖羞怯的花穴在充满下流意味的逗弄下源源不断地吐露着蜜汁，托尼固执地钻在裙子里继续舔吻着，这是他目前最恼火的一点，铬合金无法进入史蒂夫的大脑，因此丰润樱红仿佛天生就是吸Alpha阴茎的小嘴仍旧可以怒骂诅咒，更坏的是，刚才omega的腿竟然动了一下。他确实不该低估神盾局总指挥四倍血清下的精神力，也许他该加大铬合金的剂量将他变成真正的斯塔克婊子。

“甜心，怀孕后的你越来越暴躁了。”味道却依旧甜腻地令人性欲勃发，托尼从裙下探出头，棕色的眼珠里满是爱意与快活，好像他们是在平常不过的相爱之人。白皙颈间的腺体不安分地跳动着，史蒂夫是有诉求的，孕期的omega更加敏感，下体如小泉般分泌淫液来提前替产道润滑，空虚的雌兽无措地夹着腿，红着脸羞于分享自己变成渴求阴茎的荡妇的现实，在被丈夫分开双腿时的抗拒更是欲盖弥彰，阴道口早就泥泞泛滥迫不及待地收缩起来。

男人轻轻撕咬着腺体，熟悉的朗姆酒气息如今闻起来却如此令人作呕，绝望与难堪再次扼住了史蒂夫的喉咙，他深爱的丈夫，腹中胎儿的父亲，钢铁侠安东尼斯塔克已经彻底去往另一个世界，未知的邪恶灵魂重新占据了托尼的身体，带着满身的铜臭味和腐肉气息，妄图颠覆整个宇宙，美其名曰拯救人类。那个怪物仍旧用毒蛇一般阴暗狠厉的眼神注视他，用沾满毒液的獠牙腐蚀他的皮肤，史蒂夫咬牙忍耐着火热的情欲，钴蓝色的瞳孔透亮，充满着震慑人心的光明神采，这是他唯一能为托尼保留的东西。

“这里不属于你，怪物。”

“在家就别发号施令了，彼得的妈咪，史蒂夫，甜心，叫我的名字。”托尼爱抚逗弄着尚未完全驯服的母兽，他喜欢史蒂夫小母亲的样子，张牙舞爪地保护着幼崽自以为凶狠，却不过是在心尖上挠痒痒，什么下场，不过是被抓回马戏团生下一窝又一窝的盈利工具罢了。

“你根本不配。”

坚硬滚烫的肉刃毫不留情地破开阴道口，下体如撕裂般的疼痛让史蒂夫几乎窒息，忍不住痛呼出声。托尼听到母兽的哀嚎瞳孔发红，继续毫不留情地在阴道内冲撞着，omega原先挺立的阴茎已经彻底软下去，他也并不在意，阳具继续深入地抽查探索子宫口的位置。

“我不配？他放弃自己的神格和凡人厮混在一起，他是上帝的弃子，和你们一样，低等，无知，贫穷，愚昧！我现在来取代那个废物，拨乱反正！”这具身体的上一个主人不过金玉其外败絮其中，他可悲地拥有着同情心，人性的良善几乎都要从心脏中满溢出来，发誓对抗一切黑暗力量最终却成为完美的宿主，实在荒诞。托尼喜爱极了omega漂亮的躯壳，却对内里正直善意的的灵魂嗤之以鼻，恶魔岛的另一位主人该是一只美艳狠毒的蝎子，黑暗世界最虔诚的信女，最娇美的妖物，最致命的匕首，史蒂夫必须成为这样合格的作品。他拉扯着耀眼的金发，指间的铬银色液体从额头渗进血管细胞，和蓝色的血清对抗。

“现在，叫我的名字。”

“怪物……啊…….啊！”下身的肉刃仍在凶狠地进出着，史蒂夫眼前的面孔渐渐扭曲模糊，慢慢化为双眼通红双颊腐烂的羊角怪人，他粗糙灼热的手掌正摁在自己的额头上，用粗砺嘶哑的声音一遍又一遍地要求他叫出那个名字。

“我从未试过在婴儿体内注入铬合金，低等的幼兽或许会被强化，希望他是一只毒蜘蛛。”托尼松开了手，血清的力量一直无法量化估计的，他仍旧无法入侵史蒂夫的大脑，但刚才弹动了几下的腹部或许会让他找到新的灵感。胎儿本来被羊水包裹着沉睡，也许是外面的动静对他新生的感官有些过于剧烈，惊慌地拍打着肚皮想要得到外界的回应，他的妈咪是否安好，他的父亲又是否陪在身侧。

“别害怕，彼得宝贝，爸爸妈妈一切都好。”斯塔克安抚地将手掌小腹上轻柔地爱抚，安慰。银白色的光又开始在他的皮肤下流窜。

“不！别碰我的孩子！”史蒂夫洞察了他的计划，这一刻他再也无法压抑自己的惊惧，这到底是怎样的灵魂，才能如此罔顾人伦道德，自以为是，想要倾覆整个世界！他拼尽全力对抗着体内的枷锁，僵硬的手指渐渐松动，能够虚握成拳，却被腹部的一阵刺痛又按在床上动弹不得。

“彼得乖乖，想不想变成小蜘蛛飞檐走壁？”大量铬合金几乎将他的肚子铺满，史蒂夫可以清晰地感觉到那些无情的利刃穿透皮肤寄生进他的每一寸细胞。他和托尼期盼许久的孩子，承载了他们希望的宝贝，也许两分钟后就被那些可怕的液体金属任意摆弄真的长出机械臂和毒牙，划破他的生殖腔变成黑暗的盟军。

“托尼……托尼……他是你的孩子……”

对不起，他无法坚守到最后了。

圆鼓鼓的肚皮饱满光滑，好像上一刻无事发生，胎儿踢了两下后又恢复了安静。史蒂夫无力地张着嘴，他无法抚摸自己的孩子，仍旧保持着被操弄的姿势雌伏在男人身下，眼间的钴蓝渐渐变得昏暗浑浊，他曾是个战士，却即将被绝望吞噬。

“有点可惜，没关系，我们可以再生一个能让地狱着火的小男孩。”托尼早该想到这点的，哪有母亲不爱孩子，他抱着圆润的孕肚在皱巴巴的裙褥间继续纾解欲望，可怜的Omega，坚守着他自以为的道德贞操，却被现实撕成破烂的纸片。

究极钢铁侠，史蒂夫不愿再用托尼这个名字来称呼怪物，他的野心已经昭然若揭，困在斗室之间他根本无法获取外界的任何信息，甚至他没有信心神盾局的同事们仍旧存活。粘腻的精液在几十下抽插后留在了产道里，怪物抽出阳具在他的阴唇上猥琐地蹭动，omega终于还是抵挡不住本能，或者是已经放弃抵抗，他在铺天盖地的阴郁和绝望中不自觉地颤抖着花瓣，泻出阴精，把那件荒诞的裙子弄得淫水涟涟，肮脏不堪。

史蒂夫无力地看着天花板，圣母怀抱耶稣从云间徐徐降落，脸上尽是坦然的骄傲，心爱的儿子即将被奉献给人世，眉宇间的隐忧终是被深厚的悲悯覆盖，深厚而又极富牺牲精神的母爱让她决定拯救人类。可惜他甚至无法保护自己的孩子，何谈救世。

恶魔岛的露天泳池依旧人声鼎沸，旧金山在绝境病毒的强化下一片祥和，只是身在其中良知尚存的人方才能看到外表下的腐烂肮脏。巴恩斯在战斗中被铁幕击落，落在郊区的农庄草垛上才捡回一名，修好通讯器后他迅速搜索娜塔莎和史蒂夫的位置，却得到了令人心寒的消息。斯塔克早已迷失，他甚至丧心病狂地囚禁了自己的丈夫以及未出世的孩子，娜塔莎能够骇入一小时的铁幕系统，他必须迅速搜索到史蒂夫的位置将他解救出来。  
托尼侧卧在史蒂夫身旁，他现在脆弱的像个玻璃娃娃，只是还差最后一步，他人生中最完美的作品就可以面世，旧金山不过也是给他锦上添花。

“这个世界本该是这样。”

回答他的只有沉默。

“或许……这一次……”斯塔克不确定地再次把手掌轻放在史蒂夫饱满的额头上。

血清的微光消失了。

斯塔克的安保系统进入短暂的屏蔽状态，巴恩斯找到了地牢的入口。

钴蓝色越发浓郁，渐渐带上了浅淡的紫色纹理。

无数的惨叫声鞭打声回响在巴恩斯耳边，他不敢相信托尼斯塔克正在重现人类清除计划。

“亲爱的，我们的小蜘蛛什么时候出生？”

神盾陷落。


End file.
